


Slowly, Then All At Once

by AmerValk



Series: Solas x Lavellan Fan Fic [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Solas (Dragon Age), F/M, Mentor/Protégé, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Game(s), Sexual Roleplay, Solas (Dragon Age) Smut, Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Sub Lavellan (Dragon Age), The Fade, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: This is the conclusion to my fic "A Willing Sacrifice." Functionally, it's like a deleted scene/alternate ending for the very dark fic. However, it just didn't fit in the narrative quite like I wanted. So for anyone whose graciously suffered through the non-con extravagance, this is kind of like that kiss on the balcony at the end the 2005 "Pride and Prejudice." It's way more graphic though...I also feel like it stands alone as a fun indulgence. Other than some dom/sub vibes and general roleplaying foreplay, it's all good, sort of clean fun! :)
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solas x Lavellan Fan Fic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233350
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Slowly, Then All At Once

The rising sun, red and full of vigor, was a portent of things to come. The inevitable dawn felt like a harbinger of the new world that Solas was creating. For as the sky lit up with electric energy, Ellana could feel the surge of power. War was imminent. Ellana may have lost her arm, but she was far from broken.Instead, she began her day as routine dictated: practicing the exercises that Keeper DeShanna taught her when she was still her First. The crisp, cold air was refreshing against her naked skin and for the first time in years she felt truly alive. Within the sheltered forests of Arlathan, in Northern Tevinter, the veil felt dangerously thin. It burst with frenetic energy that could feel deep in her bones as she connected to her magic on an intrinsic level.

She stood as still as a statue, her legs spread shoulder-width apart. Ellana stretched her arms above her head. She still felt an ache in her right arm, and where the rest of it ought to be. The phantom limb was a minor irritant as she tried to find her center within the almost overwhelming flow of mana. It began in her core, reinforcing each muscle as she stretched out her center and pushed the energy through her body. The sensation was dangerously cerebral and she wondered if the exercises her Keeper had taught her were designed to compensate for the veil in the first place. In any case, her morning exercises were almost overwhelming as she felt the ebb and flow of the Fade within herself. She struggled to control the precise nature of her movements with each pose as she opened herself to the ‘elan vital.’

Ellana was focused entirely on the essence of the Beyond as it wove through her physical form. Solas snuck in quietly, admiring her the glow of her skin. She was truly a work of art, statuesque, and he quite suddenly had the urge to paint her. It stirred a feral, almost esoteric lust in his veins as she displayed an absolute mastery over her form. It was little wonder she bore his anchor with such ease. Silently, he stepped forward, intending to keep a promise he had made long ago. “You train your will to control magic and withstand possession. Your indomitable focus is an enjoyable side benefit,” he murmured softly. She gasped aloud as his fingers traced the curve of her hip as if he were sculpting her flesh. Their mana connected as she fell against him and he caught her effortlessly.

Like falling into a dream, Ellana lost track of her exercises and her cheeks grew even brighter, flushed with a deep crimson blush. “Ma Vhenan,” she sighed, as her pulse raced. “In-domitable focus?” she asked, as if repeating lines in a play. Truly, the expression caught her off-guard. Solas took the opportunity to steal a kiss from her gently parted lips. Between her morning exercises and the feel of him against her back, she was nearly undone by the absent caress of his hands along her legs. “Tease,” she chided, hoping he would move his hands between her thighs. “You interrupted by morning exercises,” she goaded him, pressing herself against the cradle of his pelvis. His erection stirred, hardening from the tempting sway in her ass.

Despite the militaristic nature of the encampment, Solas doted on Ellana playfully. He kissed the sensitive flesh of her neck, drawing his teeth across it as she shivered in his embrace. “Fascinating,” he stated, revelling in her presence. Her decadent moan, as she responded to the tender ministrations of his bespelled fingers dancing along her thighs, were intoxicating. As much as he wanted to tease and torment her, Solas’ inner beast pulsed with a driving need as he ground against her. “I’d very much like to see it dominated,” he inquired. He sensed her straining in his grasp, wriggling as he taunted her precisely. “Perhaps I could test your focus, Dalen,” he purred, his breath dusting her ear. 

Ellana’s knees were suddenly weak, as his words were amplified by a rejuvenating spell that inflamed her lust without offering any release.It was as if a crescendo bloomed in her soul, but the song was cut off and she cried out. Fortunately, Solas had moved his hand over her mouth and muffled the noise. His power and authority was palpable and Ellana wanted nothing more than to understand and submit to who Solas truly was. “I am yours, Hah’ren,” she deferred. She cast her eyes down, playing the student as she turned to face him. 

Solas’ hand slid along her waist, the smooth and flawless skin shifting beneath his fingers and he felt his rigid, vice-like control tremble as she tempted him. Her glare seemed demure, as she played the part of a supplicant student, tempting her mentor with false modesty. “Vhenan,” his voice felt weak as she reached to the laces of his trousers and began to undo them with exacting patience. Before she could upend him entirely, Solas grasped her hand, his breath haggard and demanded, “Did I ask you to do that?” Ellana’s eyes blinked rapidly in concern as the pressure on her wrist increased. He did not want to lose control, not yet anyway.

As she released the chords on his trousers, Solas relaxed his grip but did not free her hand. “Ir abelas, Hah’ren,” she breathed, casting her eyes to the ground. Ellana waited for a few long moments in desperate silence. Then, he raised her chin with two fingers and held her gaze. There was little warmth in his eyes, but for the promise of obedience. She was sorely tempted to kiss him as he lingered but a few inches from her face, but her instinct told her otherwise.

Solas’ smile was genuine. The soft lighting of the tent cast delicate shadows on her face and he found himself growing lost in her golden eyes. “It is nothing that cannot be fixed, da’len,” he assured her, pressing his lips against her pliant, repentant mouth. She sighed, moaning with each tender caress as he parted her lips. Even though she tasted like the Dalish breakfast tea she drank in the morning he could endure it. After all, it wasn’t just those lips he wanted to taste. “Vhenan,” he whispered, drawing his hands down her back and cupping her ass. He squeezed it indulgently, revelling in how it felt within his grasp. He could smell her desire as she responded to his kiss with earnest love and affection.

Ellana attempted to keep her footing, to keep playing the game she had knowingly begun. Her cheeks flushed into a bright shade of red and she hid her face in his neck. She wasn’t precisely modest, but she was intimidated. Solas had a way of making her want to obey. She yearned to please him, and tried to kneel. She wanted to submit properly, as a student ought to but Solas stopped her. He held her arms and pulled her up before she could lower herself any further. “But…” she whispered, shaking with desire as he held her gaze with his grey, almost lavender eyes, “Teacher, do you not wish me to show the proper respect?” Solas smirked at first, a dark part of him enjoyed her submissive nature. He wanted to exploit her, it was so tempting as she offered herself so willingly.

“Vhenan,” he intoned, drawing his fingers along her back, tracing her spine, “As much as I want to feel my cock in your mouth, that would not be much of a lesson.” His words cut her to the quick and Ellana felt her legs nearly buckle as his words wrapped around her body and enchanted her mind. As he stepped away she fell to her knees and Ellana clutched at the ground. “Show me your exercises,” he commanded, watching from a distance as she stood shakily.

Her head was pounding as she struggled to focus, between the influx of mana that flooded her body and the delicate, controlled pitch of Solas’ voice she wanted to abandon her morning exercises. However, that made her a poor student. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she played along and began with the first position. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart and began to take several deep, grounding breaths. It should have made the flow of mana in her body abate. Solas leered at her, admiring the curve of her hip and her round, tempting ass. She easily mastered her breathing and found a way to ignore the attention for now. Despite her prior, damning lust it was simple to focus on what she knew so well.

After a few long moments, Ellana found her center and shifted her position. She turned her torso with the utmost control and shifted her feet to the left. Her outstretched arm flowed like a small stream across her body. She felt the essence of her magic trickle along as she redistributed the overwhelming build of up mana throughout her nodes. Solas allowed her to focus, rather enjoying the show as her body performed the lithe, enchanting pose. His eyes were drawn to her narrow waist and the swell in her breasts. He grinned, an impish smile gracing his features as he drew an illusory hand across her bosom, unable to help himself.

Ellana nearly moaned as she felt the magical, insistent pressure on her sensitive breasts. Her erogenous zones were beyond sensitive as the magic in her body was channeled with the exercises. She didn’t need to feel her slit to know it was sopping wet and entirely saturated. If she was aroused before, the combination of his teasing touches and her own powerful urges could have overwhelmed her. However, she maintained precise control over her body.

She ignored the intense need to give in, lifting her left leg just off the ground. After the loss of her arm it was more difficult to balance but she managed as she raised her shoulders, extending the width of her arms. While Deshanna would not be pleased with the abuse of the sacred forms, she would no doubt be proud that her First maintained such exemplary control. Especially when that once-innocent hand began to draw circles around her breasts. Solas began at the areola, just avoiding the sensitive peak of her nipple. He massaged the tender flesh outward, in circles. Despite not actually touching her she felt the warmth of his hands and the teasing breath on her throat. Phantom lips lingered on her neck as he pressed a single kiss. Punctuating the gesture with quick bite, Solas smirked as he watched a flush, a veritable roil of sexual energy roll through her body like a wave.

He was not surprised that she kept going. Solas had put her through much more rigorous tests when they trained during the Inquisition. The Keeper had shown her the basic forms of an ancient martial art that combined the intricacies of magic with the physical damage. He had taught her the rest, admiring the lean, muscular lines in her body. However, instead of using pain and pressure points, he found a far more amusing method to distract her. As her hand brushed past her knee, Ellana audibly gasped as she felt the echo of Solas’ magic. Phantom fingers painted the inside of her thigh with exacting, delicate caresses and she struggled to keep her balance as the gentle rocking of her pelvis only increased the stimulation. He smirked as she briefly seemed to lose her balance, admiring the flustered blush on her cheeks.

Ellana trained her eyes forward, attempting to focus despite Solas’ teasing stimulation. She shifted her torso, while lifting one of her legs. Her arms rested in her center, very close to her core which pulsed. She felt the energy that gathered there, inflamed by the mere suggestion of intimacy as gentle pressure was placed on her stomach, against her abdomen. The nearness of her fingers, as Solas pressed her hand near her nether lips, left her breath haggard and empty as her center drifted out of sight.

Solas observed the hesitation as her breath hitched, wondering how much further he could push her. There was a darkness in him that wanted to watch her crawl, but he caught himself. He relented as Ellana resisted his attempts to distract her. For a moment, he merely allowed himself to enjoy her recital. Her movements were almost akin to a dancer as she displayed perfect poise, despite herself. The motions of her arms acted as a conduit for the mana that surged with each pose.

She widened her stance, bending at the knees and deepening the stretch in her hips. Solas smirked, a cocksure grin on his features as he smelled his opportunity. With the petals of her flower exposed, he took advantage of her vulnerability. Ellana gasped silently, trying to keep what little remained of her composure as he began to carefully spread her lips apart. There was a sheen to his eyes as he watched her move with his hand. Despite making no direct contact, Ellana could no longer hide exactly how much Solas had affected her. Her skin was flushed, and the bright crimson that stained her cheeks were only enhanced by the wetness that dripped from her core. “If you wanted me so badly, you should have said so,” he whispered into the fringes of her mind. He destroyed her concentration, disrupting the internal silence that allowed her to resist his teasing intentions.

Ellana took a deep breath, in a failed attempt to stabilize herself. “Hah’ren,” she gasped as her hand made direct contact with the packed ground within the tent. Before her knees could follow she felt the warmth of Solas’ hand along her hip as he pulled her back, rescuing her from an embarrassing tumble. However, it did not matter, her entire body was flushed from head to toe as his hands lingered on the curve of her hip and drifted to just beneath her breasts. He teased the sensitive flesh before pressing a kiss to the side of her neck. She shuddered, her entire body trembling as she swooned, “Dalen.” Ellana gave in, tired of waiting for her lover to bend. She had spent two years longing for his touch, she was determined to take her pleasure as she captured his lips in a breathless, grasping kiss. His hands roamed along the muscled lines of her body. He chided her with a sharp ‘tsk’ and Solas’ gentle fingers grew harsh with a firm, unrelenting grip. 

In one, swift motion Solas moved Ellana. His technique was effortless as she found herself swept up in his arms. “I grew tired of waiting, Hah’ren. I know my forms...I want you. I spent two years trying to find you,” she addressed him confidently. A wry, indulgent smile dominated his features as he dropped her on the bed unceremoniously. Ellana tumbled out of his arms gracefully. Her limbs unfolded perfectly and Solas briefly admired her.

“I know I’ve spoken of your focus,” he intoned as his baritone seduced her with sweet intent, “However, I had not noticed your grace. Your poise is without question.” Her skin was soft beneath his fingers, sliding along the smooth surface. The sheen of sweat covered her body like a silken garment. He felt himself stiffen beneath his loose trousers and leered. Ellana smirked, pleased to have his attention as she stood on her heels and spread her knees apart. 

The submissive pose shocked Solas as she lay back, offering herself. “What is it the Dread Wolf does?” Ellana asked, posing the question with a mocking innocence. She heard him growl beneath his composed demeanor, and felt something feral stir deep within. For a moment, he was frozen. His eyes focused on her perfect open vagina, mesmerized by her full lips and the straight lines of her body. When he met her eyes, his soul leapt from his body and the rest of him followed as he nearly pounced on her with every intent to ravage her. Ellana caught him between her legs, overwhelmed by the strength of his passion as he kissed her. She spent a few pleasant moments admiring the feel of his muscles with her hands, exploring every inch of his chest before removing his trousers. Thoughtlessly, Solas shimmied out of them, aching and hungry for more of her touch. “Vhenan,” he panted, drawing two of his fingers along her dripping slit. Carefully, he caressed her, gathering the fluids before gingerly rubbing it along the hood of her clitoris. All the while, Solas continued to kiss her, refusing to even give her a moment for air as he tasted her intently. 

Between his profound ministrations and exquisite touch, Ellana back arched as she thrust her body against him. For each second he teased and tasted her, she demanded more. Then, when Solas crooked a finger inside of her walls, wrapping it around her pelvic bone, her entire body surged in orgasm. Tremendous pressure ripped from her core as he curled and thrust his fingers inside of her. Ellana felt like a puppet, and his fingers were two strings that stoked her desires, navigating her lusts through one continuous orgasm to the next. It came upon her in waves, crashing before she finally crested at its height. Her body snapped taut before falling down to the mattress and he admired his handiwork, as she shifted sluggishly.

“Creators,” she signed, the faint lilt of her accent returning. Solas found it oddly endearing as she finally uncurled herself. Gently, he stroked her pulsing, molten core. Despite her sensitivity, Ellana leaned into his touch. She basked in his tender care as he allowed her to have a brief moment of calm. She lifted her eyes to his gray, almost lavender eyes, her face dominated by a dreamy smile. Her entire body was glowing with a rosy gleam as she admired his nearly perfect features. “That was...I had forgotten,” Ellana said distantly as her thoughts meandered. “What about you?” she asked, lifting herself from the mattress. 

Before she could process his actions, Solas gripped her wrist. He pulled her body upwards and Ellana followed easily, as each motion felt like part of an ancient dance. Ardently, he whispered into her ear as he held her at the waist. “He takes you,” he growled, punctuating his statement with a feral bite. She cried out as he kicked her knees apart and forced her down. The show of force and physical control caused her to nearly orgasm then. She felt the edge of infinity as he riled her senses. 

Ellana transcended even lust as his cock entered her. Even though she was soaking wet, her walls clenched around him and her spine vibrated with each thrust. His cock was surrounded in her warmth, as she gripped him. He felt the intense grooves of her walls clamping around him. The friction was divine and Solas felt near invincible inside her as she wrapped herself around him. 

Between the intense pressure that reverberated through her body from his precise thrusts, Ellana gave into oblivion. Her mind preciously blank as she felt their essences wind together. Finally, together they crested in orgasm. Her walls clenched around him, embracing him as he spent his seed inside of her. His hands rested on her hip, wrapping around the curve of her waist as he came. Suspended in bliss, Solas felt the wisps of the fade on fringes of his mind. 

Ellana would have collapsed in exhaustion, but for Solas who nearly cradled her as they transcended. He curled around her body and held her. “Ar lath ma,” he whispered tenderly, caressing the bare skin of her neck. She sunk into his embrace and smiled, finally content. He allowed himself to relax, to feel ordinary as he held her possessively.

The tent afforded them a minimal amount of privacy as they rested together However, the veil was astonishingly thin and the ancient power of the fade protected them from any prying eyes. “Ar lath ma,” she sighed, her voice scarce louder than a blade of grass against the wind. Solas traced an enchanted line down her body, gently refreshing her energy as she began to slip into the fade. 

Ellana felt the safe weight of the fade on her shoulders, creeping into her skin. It would have been so easy to sleep and drift away as Solas held her. “My heart, we can’t sleep all day,” she assured him, shifting with small impatience. He laughed softly and pressed a kiss on her shoulder blade. She could feel the curve of his lips on her back and giggled.

Solas seemed indifferent to her concern, merely content to pamper her with affection as she lay in his arms. Even if he understood urgency, he wanted to at least waste one day with her. “Perhaps,” he mused, his sonorous voice seemed to float around her. It soothed her restless spirit and she allowed herself to give in to the ambient suggestion of the fade around her. Her eyes drifted shut of their own accord as she let herself rest.

When she woke once more, she was in the abundant realm of the Fade. Ellana observed a gilded city in the distance and smelled the sweet bloom of crystal grace as it wafted through the air around her. She sunk into the deep, emerald cushions on the bed, framed with golden, sheer curtains and rolled in the impossibly soft mattress before glancing past the bed. Solas stood in the distance, leaning on the railing of the balcony. 

He was adorned rather simply despite his surroundings. Solas wore a linen tunic that suited his sun-kissed complexion. While it was a struggle, Ellana willed her arms to lift her from the bed and approached him. Her feet fell silently on the stone floor, which should have been cold. However, it had been warmed by magical energies. “Is this...Arlathan?” she inquired, drawing her fingers across the soft cream linen of his tunic.

She sensed a cold sadness from Solas as she asked the question. “Ah...no, Vhenan. It is a memory, at best. I could not recreate the golden city, even if I wished for it,” Ellana discerned sincere regret in his words. She wanted to ask more questions, but found her words lacking. “Do not worry, my heart, I merely wished to share this retreat with you. I promise that you are no prisoner. You may wake if you wish,” he affirmed. Solas pulled her to his side and embraced her from behind. He buried his face in her shoulder and held her dearly. 

For the moment, Ellana was content with the explanation, more than happy to drift from the war torn world of Thedas, at least for a few hours. “Thank you,” she replied, “It’s beautiful.” She looked to the glittering city that lay beyond and knew that one day they would explore it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you for reading! Please kudos and comment! I appreciate all of you, and love talking to new people!


End file.
